


Pillow Talk

by motorsato



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, all while theyre gettin into bed, i wouldnt call it all fluff but theres no real angst.... bc i cant write angst, im not strong enough for angst, korra n asami have a semi-serious talk abt some serious things, takes place a year after the turf wars comics, theres slight nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorsato/pseuds/motorsato
Summary: “So, I was thinking...”Korra paused in removing her boots.“What do you think about, um,” she took a deep breath and looked up to try to lock gazes with Korra, “marriage?”-Korra and Asami discuss their future while they settle down after a night out.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know how this reached almost 3k??? why do i drag things on for so long  
anyways, enjoy some domesticity, we need more of that for these ladies

“So, I was thinking...”

Korra paused in removing her boots. She was crouched over while she sat on the edge of the bed. She looked up to acknowledge her girlfriend and paused _again_ because her heart had done the same in its beating.

Asami was beautiful throughout the whole night. She had a long red dress with a slit on the side that would reveal a sliver of a gorgeous leg like a stage curtain; green pearl earrings pinned to her lobes, matching her eyes perfectly; inky black hair set high up in a fairly messy bun, exposing her slender neck (which, honestly, was one of Korra’s weaknesses when it came to her girlfriend’s body). While the Avatar had enjoyed watching the CEO strut around (perfectly, in heels, might she add), Asami looked a different kind of beautiful when she was taking it all off. Something about seeing both sides of the seemingly flawless woman, on screen and behind-the-scenes, made her heart flutter in her chest.

It was only when she reached the green eyes that were staring at her through the vanity mirror that she realized Asami had asked her something.

Korra cleared her throat, not really caring that she had obviously been checking her out and gave a crooked smile. “Huh?”

Asami held her gaze for a few seconds before she looked down and reached behind her back for the dress zipper. Now that Korra was paying attention, she noticed the nervous aura around her. Her girlfriend was nibbling on her lower lip, shifting from foot to foot, and her skin was paler than usual. When had this mood shift began? From where she had stood, the CEO was all polite smiles and firm handshakes during the president’s gala (something about the anniversary of being elected, Korra wasn’t entirely clear on the details). Now, she was all nerves and verbal constipation.

At least, that’s what Korra deduced, as she watched Asami take in a breath to speak, and then exhale in a false start. This happened several times as she struggled with the dress’s zipper due to clammy fingers.

Korra stood and slowly walked up behind her, softly moving her hands away so that she could take over. As she peeled the zipper down, she said, “sorry, I was... lost in thought.”

Asami sighed but turned her head to nod her thanks. Korra, with the same slow pace, almost like a massage, slipped her warm hands under the dress flaps and uncovered pale shoulder blades. She leaned down to drop a kiss on the left one and let her lips linger.

“It’s... fine. I was just as-king,” she swallowed to prevent another voice crack (Korra wondered if it had anything to do with the trail of kisses that she led up to her now-bare shoulder), “what do you think about, um,” she took a deep breath and looked up to try to lock gazes with Korra, “marriage?”

Korra paused and finally met her nervous stare, feeling a sudden urge to apologize for whatever she did to cause the timid look in those beautiful greens (assuming it was her fault, at all).

Asami’s verbal constipation suddenly turned into word vomit. “I know it’s a sudden thing to bring up but it’s just that I’ve been thinking about it for a while and seeing Zhu Li and Varrick together tonight made me...” she paused as if looking for the right word, “yearn.”

When Korra opened her mouth to speak, she was interrupted by Asami.

“A-And whenever I saw them talk about each other, saying ‘wife’ and ‘husband’— although I wasn’t really paying attention to the _husband_ part because, y’know— I-I found myself thinking that... if _they_ can pull it off, being married and being such busy people and all, then, couldn’t we- couldn’t... we too?”

Korra stared at her with wide eyes as she processed all the words tumbling out from her girlfriend’s lips. She was about to speak when she was cut off, again.

“And you don’t have to respond right away. If you’re not ready to talk about it, then that’s fine too, I know you have a lot on your plate. I was just... putting the option- I mean, showing _my_ willingness to start talking about it on the table. And nothing has to happen, necessarily, I just want to know how you feel about it all.”

This word vomit had to be stopped before Asami drowned herself. Korra circled around her to squeeze her body in between the nervous woman and the vanity. She reached up to cup her face with both hands, warming pale cold cheeks with soft strokes of her thumb. The engineer’s green eyes were trained on her blue ones, full of anxiety. And although she was the taller of the two, the way her head was tilted down, almost in shame, made her seem small.

Korra felt completely clueless, and somewhat dumb, for having missed this all night. Knowing that her girlfriend was plagued by these worried thoughts for hours made her want to get down on one knee right then and there. Maybe that would get the message across.

When she opened her mouth to speak, she noticed Asami’s gaze drop down to watch them, prepared to hang onto every word. “Why’re you so nervous? Of course I’d wanna talk about it with you.”

A heaving sigh fell from her lips in relief. “Because it’s really important, and maybe you think it’s too early to discuss it. We reached one year just a little while ago,” she said softly, finally slowing down.

Korra continued to push the dress down until it slumped down to the floor, pooling around Asami and leaving her in her underwear and stockings. As delicious of a sight it was, she couldn’t let temptation override her dedication to soothe her girlfriend’s nerves.

“I told you that I was in it for the long haul, any time is okay to talk about it.”

Asami took in another deep breath, an almost unnoticeable, yet relieved smile on her lips. Her hands came up to caress Korra’s arms before they reached further to unclip the fastener that held her dress together. She begun the same process of removing her clothes as the Avatar had done with her.

A moment of silence settled between them while she undressed Korra. It was for preparation, to gather both of their thoughts and to find the words to express them smoothly. They weren’t prone to arguments, but if Asami’s anxiety was any indication, it was a delicate topic.

When Korra’s appearance matched her own, dressed in just their underwear, Asami cleared her throat.

“So, then how do you feel about it? About... marriage,” she asked, still in the same tentative voice as before.

Before she answered, Korra planted a kiss on her nose, and walked to their joint closet. “Well, when I was young, I never really thought about it. I was only focused on being the Avatar,” she smirked, and picked out a plain white tank top from a rack on the wall. “And truthfully, when I got older I didn’t see it as something at the top of my list, not even in the top three,” she shed her chest wraps and wormed her way into the top. “But, y’know, I’m very prone to change and… being with you has made me look forward to the possibility of doing all that.”

Despite the encouraging words, the nonchalant way that they were said did little to ease Asami’s tension. She watched Korra intensely as she went through her bedtime routine. Her casualness didn’t do anything to ease her nerves either. “You don’t sound too eager about it, Korra. And I don’t want to feel like I’d be coercing you into doing something that big if you’re just ‘meh’ about it. Because _I do_ want to get married someday.” There was no bite in her tone, but she was cautious and a little skeptical.

Korra paused. “I’m not ‘meh’ about it.” She sighed and fiddled with the straps to her boots. “I _do _wanna get married. I was just explaining that the reason I’m not jumping for joy and tracking down the best planner in town is because it wasn’t a big deal to me. The concept itself wasn’t a big deal. But…” a small, nervous smile barely made it onto her face, “marriage involving _you_ makes it a big deal, now. Also, really, _really_ nervous.”

Asami still felt insecure, but she could understand the nerves. “You couldn’t have come out with that right off the bat? You sound like you’ve got cold feet already just by _talking_ about it.”

Korra shoved her boots into the corner of the closet and walked over to Asami, taking her hands in hers. “I’m sorry, I swear I don’t have cold feet. If we _do_ get married, I’ll be the luckiest person in the world.” A dark hand came up to caress Asami’s cheek. “I don’t really know how we’ll go about it, whether we’ll do it the Republic City way or the Water Tribe way. Either way, me getting down on one knee or presenting you with a betrothal necklace will be one of the best moments of my life. Plus, I’ve been imagining it for a while now.”

Asami’s eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. The fact that the Avatar had given thought to which culture’s tradition they’d follow made her heart settle a little easier.

“Really?” She squeaked.

Korra nodded.

Then, her brain fully processed the words. “Wait, first of all, why didn’t you tell me this sooner? It would’ve saved me from a lot of worrying. Second, who said _you _were gonna be the one on one knee or presenting the necklace? I’ve imagined this too, y’know.”

“Well, we’ve been busy so I thought you wouldn’t want another thing to stress about.” Korra shrugged and smirked. “Also, I don’t really mind who does the asking, I just liked the idea of seeing your reaction.”

That answer was satisfactory enough for Asami. Her nerves had gradually calmed throughout their conversation, and now she felt comfortable enough for a little teasing.

“Looks like we both had the same idea. About the being busy too. Also, I wanna see the look on your face too. And… and I kind of liked the idea of making a betrothal necklace for you. I want to make something for you that reminds you of where you’re from.” Asami encircled her arms around Korra’s neck and held her in a lingering embrace.

Korra slowly undid her bun for her so that she could run her fingers through soft black hair. “You’re so sweet. I was thinking I’d pick out a ring for you, or however you guys do this kinda thing down here. I need to do some research.” She heard Asami chuckle lightly and felt her squeeze tighter. “Although, I’ve always liked the idea of you with a betrothal necklace around your neck too. Only if you want, though.”

“Why don’t we just do both the ring and the necklace?” Asami offered. She pulled away and walked into their closet, unclasping her bra and pulling it off.

Korra crossed her arms and didn’t even try to look away. How could she refuse herself a view so beautiful? “You’d wanna go through all that?”

Without pause, and while pulling a plain shirt on, Asami said, “for you, of course. Well, for us.”

Korra melted into a smile. “I love you.”

Asami couldn’t help but mirror the smile. She put her heels away, scooped up the dresses from the floor, and hung them up on a rack. “I love you too.”

Korra thanked her for the help and got into their bed. Asami instead returned to the vanity to remove her makeup.

“So, since we’re both on the same page about getting married someday…” she heard a hum from her girlfriend, “when were you thinking about doing it?”

It took a few seconds for a reply, since Asami was rubbing her lipstick off, but she was also thinking about her answer. “I don’t really know. I didn’t get that far. I was too worried about if you even _wanted _to do it.”

They make eye contact through the mirror and Korra smiles sheepishly at the mock-stern look on the CEO’s face. “Well, do you want to talk about it? Or have you had enough for one night?”

Asami didn’t respond for a while, opting to finish what she was doing first. Korra didn’t mind, she was more than happy to watch her girlfriend do her thing.

Ever since they moved in together a couple of months ago, just shy of their one-year anniversary, she found that observing her girlfriend’s routines was almost therapeutic. In a way, it also felt intimate; being the one to see those routines, as well as to share a space with them. Whether it be something as simple as the way Asami always prepared her tea, or something complicated like the order in which she applied her hair products (pre-shower _and _post-shower). Learning each and every one of them felt like a type of affection, like a type of commitment.

Commitment.

Korra hummed at the thought. She snuggled further beneath the sheets and rested her eyes for a bit, unable to keep a faint smile from growing on her lips.

This idea of commitment, of marriage, of dedicating the rest of her life to learning more about Asami, it was appealing more and more to her. It was exciting and she couldn’t help but feel the anticipation buzzing within her already.

There was a dip on the other side of the bed, and she opened her eyes in time to see her girlfriend get settled next to her.

“Are you going to sleep?” Asami asked in a whisper, as if others were listening.

“Nah, not yet. Just wanna snuggle for a little longer.”

Asami smiled warmly. “With me?”

“No, with Mako. Let me know if you see him.”

“That’s not even _remotely_ funny, Korra,” she chastised, half-joking.

Regardless, the Avatar laughed and pulled her into her arms. She loved being the big spoon (although she also loved being the little spoon, when she was in a particular kind of mood).

Asami sighed contentedly. “Anyways, I don’t mind talking about when, but I don’t think planning for a specific date right now would be wise.”

“Well, now you made me all excited for it. I’m gonna pick out materials tomorrow morning.”

“Pfft. You have a meeting with President Moon tomorrow morning. I know because it’s the same one I have.”

Korra tightened her hold around Asami’s waist and sucked on her teeth. “Damn, I forgot about that.” Asami hummed knowingly with a hint of (loving) sarcasm. “Anyway, maybe we should do it before we both turn thirty.”

“Well, yeah,” she laughed.

“So then that’s settled; sometime in the next… seven years?”

“How about we do it whenever it feels right? Whenever things aren’t too crazy and we’re more settled down.”

“I’m down with that.” She heard Asami sigh and felt her wiggle her body even closer. All the walking and dancing from tonight was beginning to catch up with her. Before she could allow herself to doze, however, she asked, “do you think that talking about it could potentially… dull the experience, when it happens?”

“Not at all, it’s smart to talk about it together. We’re both in agreement, therefore it’s… safer. There’s no worry or doubt anymore, all that’s _left _is excitement.”

Korra made a noise of agreement and burrowed her nose into the slope of Asami’s neck; it was one of her favorite ways to fall asleep. “You’re so smart, how’d I get so lucky?”

Asami chuckled from both her words and ministrations. “I was wondering the same thing myself,” she yawned.

The engineer turned slightly to reach for a soft kiss. They had to pull away due to their uncontrollable smiles.

“Thank you,” Asami whispered, holding her position to stare into her eyes for a moment longer.

“For what?”

She shrugged but her smile never wavered. “Just… for talking with me, for being open, for being you.”

Korra held her gaze for several beats before leaning in for another kiss. She squeezed her girlfriend and sighed happily before closing her eyes, finally ready to end the night. “You get so cheesy when you’re exhausted, did you know that?”

“_And_ you ruined it_.”_


End file.
